Y Chromosome
by Cupc4k3 R34p3r
Summary: How do you accidentally change the gender of a clone? One-shot describing the creation of Dani, and how exactly things went wrong.


**Y CHROMOSOME**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I was in Biology class, when I was wondering how you accidentally make a clone the wrong gender, when I came up with a perfectly logical explanation to how exactly the fruit-loop screwed up. And, I thought it would be fun to write about :D

* * *

><p><strong>VLAD'S POV<strong>

I awoke to my head resting on my desk. Had I fallen asleep here?

Suddenly I remembered where I was, and why. My head quickly jerked up, and I looked down at the many papers scattered on my desk.

_What a mess_I thought to myself, gathering the papers together and shuffling them back in order. I set them down in an organized pile in front of me.

I decided to check up on my newest clone and eagerly got up from my chair. I walked toward a separate area of my lab filled with large glass tubes. I could barely contain my excitement, for I was sure this clone would be stable. With all the failures I had, I was bound to get it right this time. Soon enough, I would have the perfect son. I couldn't help but smile at this thought.

Today was the day! When I started this clone, he was merely clumps of cells. Over weeks of constantly observing development, the cells have taken a humanoid form! If my prediction is correct, by today, his features will finally be distinguishable!

_He's a lot smaller than I thought he'd be_, I thought to myself examining the particular tube in front of me._ Oh well. I can give him growth hormone treatment once he's a stable being_. It seemed he was not quite complete yet. The child in front of me could not be more than twelve years old.

_Also, his hair is awfully long… I'll also have to take him to a barber. No son of mine will be seen with a shaggy mop. It would just look dirty, and the Masters title must be seen as cleanly. I have to keep up my image, after all._

As I examined my beautiful creation, I looked from all angles and admired my work of art. But then I looked downward and noticed something odd about the boy... It was then that I realized…

My eyes widened and my mouth hung open, my hand covering it. I took a few steps back in shock, and my legs gave out as I tumbled backward. I surely wasn't expecting this surprise.

_How could this have happened? Where could I have gone wrong?_

I ran back to my desk and shuffled through my notes. Since I didn't have Daniel's morph DNA, I had to use something to replace it. The clone could never function properly with blank spaces in the genetic code. I had to alter his DNA as much as possible to fill in these blank spaces. According to my notes, this clone should've been an almost _exact_ replica of the boy.

I walked back over to the _girl _in the glass tube. I typed several lengthy codes into the attached computer and a cell sample was extracted. I then examined it under my new microscope, made with the finest technology available. I set the magnification properly so I could get a close-up look at her DNA.

I examined each individual chromosome until I came across the 23rd pair. Daniels usual XY was replaced with XX, meaning the creature in the tube was definitely female. How on earth had I managed to change that?

I pondered the cause for a moment, but realization struck me like a stray lightning bolt racing through my mind.

When I was filling in the missing pieces to the DNA, I must've accidently tampered with his sex chromosome! I hadn't even considered checking to make sure the Y chromosome was still present. I face-palmed angrily, for I knew if I had taken five seconds to check that chromosome, this could've been prevented. Or perhaps it wasn't even possible to fill in the blanks without tampering with its gender. Either way, I had been foolish.

_All those resources, wasted! _I thought angrily. A ghostly son was what I had longed for, not a daughter. There was no point in trying to stabilize that mistake now! Time to pull the plug on this one…

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft groan coming from the tube. I turned around and went over to the source of the peaceful sound. It was the girl.

Her vibrant green eyes opened. "…. Daddy?" she asked. Her weak voice rang through my ears. She then fell back to an unconscious state.

Hmmm, it seems she's developed far past my expectations. Perhaps I could use her to gain Daniel's real morph DNA, and perfect a son. I grinned as the idea came to me. Maybe there was a purpose for this sorry excuse of a life-form after all. What's one mistake? I would make millions, just for that one perfect son.

And for his sake, no corners would be cut again.


End file.
